Beyond Comfort
by DestinyKitten48
Summary: With a smirk, Tsunade waved at the furious Kazekage and quivering girl in front of her. "Sai, this is your escort, Matsuri. Apprentice to the Kazekage." Sai was ready to roll over and die. "Why me..."


Chapter One: Mission Briefing

It wasn't often that Sai wished he was still actively participating in Root instead of staying above ground to be more involved with the village. Sadly, as he stood in front of the Hokage's building, that was exactly where he was wishing he could be. With a sigh, Sai felt a cold sweat layer over his pale skin as he stared at the looming Hokage tower, wishing desperately that he was more capable of what this mission would require of him. While in Root he had performed mission's that would shake even the most threatening shin obi, disposing of anyone whom got in his way but no mission had ever made him feel like this; In fact, he couldn't ever recall ever feeling such hesitance as his fingers wrapped around the slim handle of the door that would lead him to the most difficult mission of his life.

Because, for the love of God, they wanted him- Sai! Emotionally inept, careless Sai!- to escort a woman! He had no clue what any of those crazy ninja in the mission department could possibly be thinking. And even his dear Hokage whom he served loyally! The only conclusion Sai could come to was that the village wanted him dead. He was positive that would be the outcome sense all he had ever received from his female companions, say Sakura, were brutal, painful punches. NOTHING involving him and woman could go well, let alone a mission where he had to assure said woman's happiness.

Taking a deep breath, the fleeting thought of turning and running passed his mind. And to be honest, the thought was quite alluring. He could be out of the village and crossing fire countries' border within an hour. Tops. If he was willing to be a little risky, he could travel by air and make it out in thirty minutes. And it's not like he wouldn't return, he reasoned with himself. It was due time he was allowed a vacation anyways. Preparing to turn on his heals and flee for his life, the door slammed open under his palm, retching his fingers from the handle.

At that moment, Sai was exceptionally happy, for once, that he was able to control his emotions- or lack of- so well because he was sure he would have sported a horrified expression. Turning his head to stare wide eyed at the door, a blotch of blonde flashed before his eyes before a strong hand grasped his wrist. Meeting his shining blue eyes with his own dark ones, Sai felt his shoulders slump slightly as his rambunxious teammate slapped him on the back.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto called ridiculously loud despite the fact he was mere inches from Sai's placid face, "the Old Lady just sent me out to get you. Look at my luck!" he laughed, patting his chest with a smile. Damn. She was sending people out for him now. He glanced around Naruto wondering if the Hokage had sent out wanted posters for him as well.

When Sai remained silent, Naruto's joyous smile slowly began to twist into a smirk before nudging him in the chest with his bony elbow. "She was afraid you might, uh, skip the village…" Naruto drawled out, swiping his nose with his thumb, "to avoid your mission briefing." Sai felt his heart skip a beat, fighting with his body's instinct to run like hell before he lost his chance.

"Because it's escorting a girl," Naruto added on suggestively, wiggling his eye brows in the process. Like always, Tsunade couldn't have been more on track with his thought process. He had been avoiding this very mission briefing for days now. But like hell he would ever admit to Naruto or Tsunade that they were correct! He sighed, assuming himself lucky she had _only_ sent Naruto out for him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sai said stiffly, yanking his wrist from Naruto's grasp. "I merely forgot to grab my mission tools. I was going to retrieve them quickly," Sai lied smoothly, slowly pushing the pack at his hip to his backside, hoping Naruto wouldn't realize.

The boisterous blonde scratched at his chin, scrunching his eyes up in speculation.

"Huh, I guess that makes since… Yeah!" he shouted out, "I guess the Old Woman's just impatient! Got to be prepared" he clapped the pale man on the back. Sai felt a sigh of relief rush through him as he began to turn from Naruto, fake smile on his lips. He was beginning to believe Naruto may be even more dense than himself, at least in some perspectives.

Turning completely, Sai figured he'd leave a note at least to ward off any suspicions before he ran for cover. His mission would be handed off to someone else within the next day and then he would be able to return. He'd have to come up with yet another excuse but years in Root had provided him with a spectacular poker face and a significant foundation for some good fibs. With a smile on his lips and eyes closed in satisfaction of how easily that had blown over, Sai was surprised to find himself facing a lazily slouched chest as yet another strong hand was placed on his shoulder. "I don't think so," Kakashi's smooth voice washed over him. Reaching behind the pale boy, Kakashi yanked his pack from it's hiding spot and adjusted it back on his hip, giving him a one eyed look over.

'Damn,' Sai thought, she had sent more than Naruto.

Ignoring Sai's hesitance as Kakashi forced him back towards the door and past a startled Naruto, he placed a finger to his ear and pressed a button, ignoring the static that intercepted his call. "Sai's been located and contained, call off the squad," his voice trailed as he disconnected the transmition. Sai's shoulders tensed.

Had she really sent the whole village out to watch for him?

"This isn't good."

* * *

Sai had given up all dignity as he tried to explain to Kakashi how he wasn't ready to meet with the Hokage yet. He found himself dragging his feet into the wood, struggling to find some sort of grasp as his nails dug into the smooth wood lining the walls. Kakashi grunted with the effort of forcing him forward, having to have put his book away to simply pry him out of the main entryway and up the stairs. Passing workers and shin obi stared wide eyed at the sight of the ever composed Sai struggling with a pained expression creasing his brow.

"Dammit Sai," Kakashi growled, grasping the boy's collar firmer and hoisting him into the air as he neared the Hokage's door to her office. Sai began to twist mid air, attempting to push off the wall and away from the slowly approaching door. Kakashi's chakra surged violently as he lifted Sai higher and, to his shock, shouted down the hall.

"Here he comes!"

Unsure of what to make of his team leaders shout seeing as to how no one seemed to be around to open the door, he quickly drew in a breath as he felt himself go airborne, crashing straight through said door. Sai felt the wood creak under his weight, as if in slow motion, as it gave way to his body and thrusting him through the entryway. His fingers grasped onto the entryway as the door was forced open under his weight, nearly torn off it's hinges. A hiss of pain left his lips as a large, booted foot was shoved into his back forcing him the rest of the way into the room before two sets of large hands pressed down onto his shoulders, forcing Sai to his knees.

Glancing up, the first thing his eyes were drawn to were the Anbu masks covering the faces of the two restraining him from further escape. Tilting his head to glare daggers at Kakashi, he was taken aback by two more Anbu guarding the door that was now dangling uselessly on a single hinge, serving to barely conceal the room anymore.

'_Shit.' _

"Sai." Tsunade's strict tone brought his attention back up to her desk where she was looking rather exasperated at the mess one ninja could create for her. And over something as silly as a mission at that. Running a hand through her hair, the curvy blonde placed her chin over her folded fingers, looking him over cautiously, as if waiting for him to try to escape.

"Hokage-sama," he replied, his tone almost bored despite the fact that he was being heavily watched by some of the deadliest fighters in the entire fire nation. Tsunade felt a vein throb angrily.

'_That little brat' _she scowled, glaring at him. Sai could tell she wasn't happy with him. How long had he been avoiding this mission briefing? Three days? He inwardly shrugged. Apparently long enough to force Anbu on him.

"Are you ready to receive your mission?" the blonde woman ground out between her teeth, the grinding noise causing Shizune, who stood to the left of her nervously fidgeting with her skirt, to flinch outwardly at the noise. When he said nothing, the pressure on his shoulder's intensified. It seemed these Anbu were not patient people.

"I already know what my mission is Hokage-sama," Sai spoke before surprising the ninja grasping at him as he stood to his feet, forcing them to straighten as well. Tsunade eyed the pale boy for a minute, reassuring herself he wouldn't bolt, before waving at the Anbu, dismissing them. All four nodded before disappearing as if they had never been there. Sai's eyes narrowed as Tsunade stood from her desk.

For the second time within the past five minutes, he couldn't help but think to himself, '_shit_.'

"You don't know the details: the who or when," she scolded, continuing to stalk over. Sai held his breath, wondering how many more moments he had left to live.

Yet, to his surprise, as she rounded her great desk, she didn't violently attack him as she would have on a normal occasion. Instead, she placed a well manicured hand atop his head and sighed, blowing his bangs with the action.

"Why are you so worried? This is far easier than anything you've ever done," she stated exasperatedly, looking into his furrowed eyes, "You don't even have to leave the village Sai." Of course he knew this. But he couldn't help the confused expression that passed over his features reluctantly. She obviously didn't know him as well as he had thought she did.

"Hokage-sama, this is out of my skill range," he stated matter of fact. "I can't even handle my own female teammate," Said swiftly added. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her desciple. "Sai, Sakura isn't a normal girl," she waved off just as matter of fact as he had. She waited patiently for him to refute her statement but it seemed that he had run out of excuses

'Can't dismiss the obvious truth,' Tsunade though, inwardly sighing over her student.

Turning away from him to stare out the large window behind her desk, she waved for Shizune to hand him the scroll she had recently began fumbling with.

"You cannot deny this mission anyways Sai, it is of the utmost importance. I'm afraid everyone else is needed for prior missions and you are, in fact," she growled out at him, "the only one able to do this because of your rank." Though this added fact puzzled him, Sai realized his title as Root did raise his status higher than that of most of his peers, "We need you to keep the peace," Tsunade continued, "if our customer is displeased then ties between will be strained."

Sai, now back to his normal composed self, accepted the scroll from Shizune before sighing himself, running a hand through his own hair, ruffling it slightly. Seeing as to how he had no choice in the manner, and deciding he mise as well put his best effort into this, he raised his head high and gave a forced smile at the Hokage's back. "When will our guests be arriving?"

Tsunade's shoulders heaved as she gave a sigh at his bland question. She couldn't believe he wasn't curious as to who or why but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Sai still had quite a ways to go before he was at normal human functions. Looking out the window, a shock of vibrant color caught her attention and she smiled before turning from the window, hands on her hips. Giving a suggestive smirk, she landed back in her chair and laughed, "Sai, would you mind opening my door?" He gave the bounteous woman a blatant stare, he turned to access his- more like Kakashi's- damage inflected on the door as it sat haphazardly on it's hinges. Stepping to lift it out of the doorway, he did his best to ignore the nail bites in the soft wood surrounding the door frame. His head tilted downwards to avoid looking at his futile efforts at escape as he swung open the door, coming face to chest with someone.

A very… curvy chested someone. His face reddening dramatically, he looked up slowly and came face to face with a brown haired girl, her face also turning a bright shade of red. Her eyes, nearly the same color as her hair, wavered at the sight of him doing his best to look anywhere but her chest.

'This… is bad' Sai thought, fighting down his blush as best as he possibly could. All words escaping him, he stared at her mortified expression as another figure stepped around her. Clad in desert clothing and the traditional white hakama, the girl Sai still held eye contact with was pushed behind a broad shouldered body as slithering sand slipped up his legs.

"Sai, you're mission starts right now. From here on out, you are to escort the Kazekage's apprentice throughout the village during her stay."

The brown haired woman whom Sai had practically face planted in her boobs poked her furiously blushing head around Gaara's shoulder. The red headed man tilted his head back, and though he seemed perturbed by what had just occurred, met eyes with his apprentice.

"Matsuri," he spoke quietly, immediately drawing her attention to him, "Say hello." Shyly, she looked back up at the rooms occupants, first at Tsunade then Shizune and finally, her gaze landed back on Sai. With a slightly trembling grasp, she raised a hand and waved.

"H-hi."

Sai felt his heart drop.

"_Shit."_

* * *

A/N: After watching the second Naruto movie: Bonds, I once again fell in love with Sai's character. Not to mention he was pretty bad ass in the movie, just saying. So, for some reason, even though I'm sure these two characters will never meet, I feel like they'd be fun to write about together J So if you enjoyed, feel free to review! Till next update.


End file.
